WIP - Salvation
by ChelberNo.1
Summary: A Modern AU. WIP. In a world where airbenders are hunted and shunned, Aang is struggling to get through the days. Katara and Sokka move into the city, years after their mother's death. Toph is just wanting a little freedom, but her parents refuse to give it to her. Need feedback!


**A/N: Welcome, to one of my many WIPs.**

**So, I have this Modern AU that has been in my head for a few years now. I have a plot and a goal and everything, I just need to write it down. I have a few snippets that I wrote down, and, since I know it's going to be a while before I actually start the real thing (I have so many other things I need to finish off.) I'd love it if I'd get a bit of feedback! **

* * *

><p><strong>THE SET UP! (I wrote this over a year ago, so be warned…)<strong>

12 years ago, the Government attack the Air Nation. Ozai – head of the Government, and a Fire Nation Representative - carried out his Sozin's – his grandfather - intention and sick dream to wipe out the Air Nation. Sozin's idea was created when he was a child; an Air Bender intentionally hurt him and his little sister. He vowed revenge, and tried to take it out on all the Air Benders.

His plan could not be achieved in his time, though. So he secretly passed it down to his son – Azulan – who passed it down to Ozai and his brother, Iroh. When Azulan died, Ozai tried to take action, but was quickly shut down by Iroh. Iroh was in a higher position than Ozai at the time, and together with Avatar Roku they convinced Ozai against Sozin's plans. But Ozai only pretended to be convinced. He would not be stopped.

Ozai planed in secret for ages, and after 3 years, planned an assassination for Avatar Roku. Someone was paid a mass of money , some poison found its way in the Avatar's food undetected, and a night later the world announced that Avatar Roku had died by food poisoning. Ozai then staged a fight with his brother, accusing him of killing the Avatar. Word spread, and soon Iroh was a wanted man, found guilty for murdering the Avatar. Iroh was forced to flee.

Now with the Avatar and his brother out of the way, Ozai was able to put his plan to action, and a year later he launched the first attack – forcing the rest of the Government to follow – against the Airbenders. The new Avatar – who would've been born as an Airbender – would have been one year old.

After the first attack, he turned most of the rest of the world against Airbenders. Now hunted although out the world, the rest of the Air benders were quickly caught, for all Airbenders – no matter what age – had one tattoo of an arrow on their forehead, which extended down their spine. There was no hiding for them.

Infants, children, and adults alike were taken under custody. Most of them were executed, or died during a struggle. The survivors were taken to concentration camps. Many more died, and the rest were tortured or put to labour, even the children.

They tested each child within the said age, but they couldn't discover the new Avatar. To most, this was not a surprise; the Spirits themselves only revealed the Avatar's identity when he/she turned 16, and only to the Avatar themselves. (A/N: Of course some Fire Nation solders would think that they could over-rule the Spirits. Yes, I'm talking about you, Zhao.)

But Iroh still fought against his brother's sick actions. Every time he tried head on to stop Ozai, he was over-powered and was forced to run for his life. So he tried a different approach.

Iroh and Ozai's wife, Ursa, plotted together against Ozai. They agreed Ozai's weak point was his children. Not out of love, but for power. Ozai had two kids – Zuko, the first born – and Azula, who was already showing signs of being a firebending prodigy, at the age of three. Ursa threatened Ozai to take his children away if he didn't stop his attack against the Airbenders.

So after four years, the remaining Airbenders were released, but they were shunned from the rest of the world, forever a disgrace to the rest of society.

Once again, the Airbenders – or what remained of them – were forced into hiding. Some could not find the energy to keep living. Most chose the easy way out, not being able to handle what they had lived through - what they were still living through. The rest simply pretended to be non-benders, hiding themselves. The children that survived were given to orphanages and foster homes - to be raised as non-benders – or simply left out in the streets. This has continued on for 8 years, up to the present.

**NOTE: Most of this will probably change. Like, Ursa be like 'Imma take yo kids away if you don't stop!" that's weak. I think I have something else, I'm developing, to do with Zuko, but I can't find it…**

* * *

><p><strong>SNIPPETS<strong>

**These are set various stages throughout the story… I'll let you know the basics of what if going on so you don't get confused. Also, most of these were written in the middle of the night, so I apologize for any crappyness!**

* * *

><p><strong>This was originally the first part to the first chapter. Things have changes since then, like names, but nothing drastic. This… was over a year ago… Wow, I was terrible! <strong>

**o0o0o**

_MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP_

Aang groaned as his alarm clock went off. Rolling over, he fumbled with the buttons until he found the right one, and the alarm clock silenced.

He stared at the little red numbers for a while, trying to find the energy to get up. Well, more like trying to find the energy to _stay awake_. He was exhausted, and his whole body ached. It was Friday, the last day of school for the week. Thank the Spirits. He didn't think he could survive today, let alone another few days.

He dragged himself out of bed, and hunted for something suitable to wear to school. Dressed in just plain jeans and an orange T-shirt, he grabbed his head band, and crossed to the dingy mirror propped up in the corner of his room. He quickly dragged a comb through his dark hair, and then, trying his best to ignore the bright blue arrow tattooed on his forehead, he tied the head band around his temple. Pulling out any hair that was trapped, he made sure that not one trace of blue showed in his reflection.

Satisfied, he pulled on some runners and a jacket, and walked out of his room, into the cramped hallway. He held his breath, listening to see if Michelle was woken by his clumsy movements. He had grown a lot over the past few months, so he was quite tall, lanky and klutzy for a 13 year old. It didn't help that he had just woken up. Luckily, it seemed Michelle was still snoring in her room.

He turned away from Michelle's room, and padded down to the kids' room. He opened their bedroom door, and peeped in. They were all safe and sleeping.

_Thank the Spirits._

He hated that they had to stay here. Besides him, there were 4 other kids in this . . . this orphanage. This dingy, run down 'safe' house was run by Michelle, their legal 'guardian'. Guardian. Yeah, right. Michelle hardly counted as a human, let alone a guardian.

Aang pushed those thoughts out of his mind, and crept into their room, wanting to make sure they were all right. He walked in, and went to the bed closest to him. He softly prodded the lump underneath the blankets. A groan came from within, and a head peeked out from under the covers. The scruffy five year-old stared up at him, a scared look in his brown eyes. "Aang? What is it?"

Aang ruffled his short brown hair. "Nothing, Wilt, everything is fine," Wilt just looked at him. Aang sighed; the look in Wilt's eyes was way too serious for a little kid. "I need you to get up now, we have school today." Wilt had just started Primary School, and they were a few weeks into the school year. Aang's school was up a few blocks from the Primary School, so every day he dropped him off and picked him up to and fro school.

Wilt cast a nervous glance around the other beds. 'Why can't they come with us? Why do they have to stay?" Yeah, it was sad when three to five year-olds wanted to come to school, rather than stay at home.

"You know why they can't come with us, Wilt. They're too young. Next year, Hotun will be able to come, and the year after Miklo and Lila will come, too." What was even sadder was that he couldn't wait for his little... siblings to go to school, either. That he couldn't trust their care-taker to look after them.

Aang pulled Wilt out of bed and set him on his feet. "Get dresses. I'll have your lunch ready when you come down stairs. Remember to be quiet." Every day it was the same. Get up and dressed. Check the kids. Get Wilt up and dressed. Get ready for school as quickly as they could. And never make noise.

Never show _any_ signs that he was an airbender.

If they followed the rules, they would make it out of the house safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Set after Aang tried and was stopped from committing *cough* suicide, and was re-located from the orphanage-type home he was staying up. (The girl who ran it -Michelle - was a druggo and not very nice)<strong>

**o0o0o**

Katara sat up as her phone buzzed. Frowning, she reached over the side of her bed and grabbed it. _Who would be texting me at this hour?_

It was Aang.

Her gut doing that horrible, sinking feeling, she quickly unlocked her phone and read his text.

_**Aang: Hey, you awake?**_

Not sure what to expect, she quickly texted back. **Yeah. What's up?**

_**Aang: Can't get to sleep. Did you see the Probending game? Rabberoos flogged. **_

**Why can't you sleep? Aang?**

_**Aang: What? Oh, no, not what you think. Seriously. **_

**Don't make me come over there.**

_**Aang: Hey, I'd like to see you try and sleep when some dude is throwing a party in the building over the road. I can see it through my window. And hear it. And I swear the girl in the room above me is practising tap-dancing. Very loudly.**_

… **a party outside the window? That excuse is overused, Aang.**

She waited a few minutes, and just as she was starting to get anxious, her phone buzzed again. She quickly scanned the screen, and laughed.

Aang had sent her a photo. She recognised his bedroom window, and she could see the building over the road, despite it being night. Sure enough, she could see a party in full swing through the building's open window. In Aang's window, she could see his reflection, holding up the phone, tongue poking out in concentration as he took the photo.

Her phone buzzed again, and a new text popped up.

_**Aang: Believe me yet? **_

**Touché. But, that doesn't prove the tap-dancing girl. **

_**Aang: I'll take a video and show it to you tomorrow at school. **_

**You do that. Have you tried closing the curtains on the window?**

_**Aang: Well, yeah, but that doesn't block the sound out. **_

**Aw, well. Now you know why the teachers always say not to go out partying at night.**

_**Aang: So we don't keep people from sleeping?**_

**That's sounds about right.**

_**Aang: So… not because drinking and taking drugs because of peer pressure and getting into fights? What class have you been going to?**_

**Apparently not yours. **

They chatted for most of the night, but after a while Aang stopped answering. Katara couldn't blame him; she felt like she was about to collapse and start snoring any second now.

Yawning, went to shut down her phone, but stopped when she saw the photo Aang had sent her earlier.

She could see in the window's reflection that Aang was still wearing the headband.

In the middle of the night. He was still wearing it.

Katara bit back a growl of frustration and anger.

* * *

><p><strong>This is set a few months after Aang has been re-located to a better foster-home place. Bilto is just a six year old kid, who is unfortunate enough to be in a child-care service house thingy. (What are they called?) <strong>

**o0o0o **

Just as Maria was about to go and ask why the kid was up, sneaking around the lounge room, the door to the hallway creaked open and, of all people, Aang stumbled in, rubbing his eyes.

Aang confused her. He was always quiet; standing back, not joining in anything. Always just observing. Though, once or twice, when some of the other kids were joking about, he'd suddenly join, make a few of his own, cracking everybody up. His eyes would shine for a few seconds, he'd smile, then… he'd go away again.

Quietly, she ducked back behind her bedroom doorway, surprising herself as she did. What, was she a spy now?

She watched as Aang walked though went to walk to the doorway that led into the kitchen, half asleep, by the looks of it. For a start, she didn't think he'd notice the boy – frozen in the corner – but then the kid gave a snivel, wiping his nose across his sleeve; Aang whirled on the spot, surprised.

They stared at each other for a second, Aang's eyes flashing with shock, then curiosity, the boy's face hidden in the shadows. Then Aang stepped forward, tilting his head.

"Bilto? Is that you?"

Maria watched as the boy stepped hesitantly into the soft light the lamp cast, and she saw that it was, indeed, Bilto. He was pale and sweating, hands shaking nervously. "Aang…?"

Aang gave a small smile, his face softening. "Yep, me," His voice was warm, gentle. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"I could ask you the same thing…" While Bilto's words were challenging, his voice shook, and his was wringing his hands nervously.

The start of a smirk quirked Aang's lips up. "Touché. I was just getting a drink." He tilted his head again, rubbing the back of his neck. "I do that when I get thirsty. But what are you doing down here?"

Bilto shrugged, trying to act casual, but cast a quick glance around the dark corners of the room, hidden in the shadows.

Aang tilted his head. "You're scared from that movie," It wasn't a question.

Bilto glanced up at Aang, and took a step back, hugging himself, with a small shrug. Immediately, Aang squatted down, leaning back on his heels. Now that he was at eye-level with the boy, he gave a soft smile.

"It's okay if you are. Scared, I mean. It scared me, that movie, and I'm around twice the age of you. It wasn't a very good movie to show."

Bilto nodded, biting his lip. "Kiki said I would be a wuss if I didn't watch it,"

"Then Kiki doesn't know what she was talking about. What you think of a movie doesn't say who you are. A movie is a movie. It's all make believe. You know that, right?"

Bilto looked him in the eye. "It said on the cover that it was based off a true story,"

"But that doesn't make the movie true. It's _based_ off a true story – so that means what happened in the movie isn't real. Okay?" When Bilto didn't answer, Aang lent forward and ruffled his hair. "Besides, they caught the bad guy in the end, didn't they? The evil dude's locked away, never to get out again."

He stood again, slowly, and extended a hand towards Bilto. "C'mon, let's get you to bed."

Maria peeked up the hallway as Aang led Bilto back to his bedroom. As they reached his doorway, Bilto hesitated again, looking at the door as if it would grow fangs and leap out at him. Leaning over him, Aang opened the door and pushed it open. Bilto leant back, into Aang, whimpering.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? Nothing's there Bilto, it's all safe."

"How do you know that?"

Aang waggled his eyebrows at him. Dropping his voice to a whisper, he smiled. "I have special powers, Bilto. No, really. You know that dude in your comics - the one who reads the air?" Bilto nodded. "Well, I can do that. Your room is safe."

"But… but my closet looks like the one off the movie." Bilto cast a look into his room again, clearly not believing Aang. Aang sighed.

"Okay. Did you want to sleep in my room?"

"Y-yes. If I could…"

"No problem, little man. C'mon, this way."

He led Bilto to his room – Maria following, curiosity getting the better of her - and picked him up and set him onto the bed. "Now, you get all nice and snug there. I'll be back into two seconds - I still need that drink – and then I finish my homework. I'll be beside the bed all the time, see?" He tapped the heavy wooden desk, beside the head of a bed. A few books, some pens, and a calculator sprawled across the surface.

"'Kay," mumbled Bilto, burying his head into Aang's pillow.

"I'll be right back," Aang turned towards the door, looking over his shoulder at Bilto.

Maria, busy watching through the door crack, jumped, then panicked, ran backwards a few steps, bounced off the wall, then tried to quietly run down the hallway.

Too late.

"Maria?"

Mentally cursing herself, wincing at the alarm in Aang's voice, she slowly turned. Aang stood outside of his door, which he had quickly pulled closed, not wanting to scare Bilto even further. He was tensed, frowning at Maria. "What… why were you outside my door?"

"Um. I was going to check on Bilto, but then…" She trailed off, gesturing helplessly.

Aang was still frozen, and something flashed in his eyes, too quickly for Maria to read.

"But- But you've taken care of it, now, so-"

Aang's eyes widened, cutting Maria off. His expression twisted painfully, so slightly that she almost didn't notice.

Almost.

He lowered his eyes, speaking in a quiet voice. "I-if you didn't want him to stay… to be near me, I could- you could- I mean…" He trailed off, glancing up at her through his dark bangs, his face now guarded.

Back tracking, horrified that he'd think she'd think _that_ of him, she waved her hand dismissively. "No, no! I didn't mean-! This just took me by surprise, after all… I didn't expect you to… do that."

"I see," His voice wavered, and he dropped his head again, wincing. "Because I'm… because I can bend a-"

"No." Maria took a step forward, placing her hands on her hips. "I did not mean it like that. What I meant, was that most older kids here – especially the new ones – don't want much to do with the younger ones, much less let them sleep in their own room when their scared."

Aang shrugged. "I had kids to look after at the old place. Lila is here, but Miklo, Wilt and Hotun went somewhere else… they were siblings, or half siblings, I think. I'm used to it."

He dodged past her, heading towards the kitchen. She followed, watched as he got a drink of water. It wasn't often that he shared a piece of his past, even that small. And that was the first time he'd admit to being an airbender…

* * *

><p><strong>This scene is set before suicide attempt. This is a short, fluffy Taang scene. Toph is still blind, still kicks ass. Oh! Not <strong>_**Taang **_**Taang. In this, these two are pretty much brother and sister. They fight like it too… **

**Oh, and Toph knows about Aang being an airbender! **

**o0o0o**

The screwed up piece of paper hit him in the side of the head. "Ow-!" Glaring, he turned in his seat, scanning the classroom for any guilty faces.

"Aang, do you have anything to share with us?" Guiltily, he turned to face the front, glancing at the teacher frowning at him.

"Uh, no sir – I just, uh, hit my elbow on the table."

The teacher huffed. "Very well. Don't do it again. Now, if we return our attention to the board…"

Aang stared blankly at the back of the teacher's head. _Don't do it again? Yeah, because of course I'd want to bang my elbow a few more times. _

Grumbling under his breath, he picked up the offending piece of paper, and, with a quick glance at the still-busy teacher, opened it and smoothed it out. On it was written –

-Nothing.

There was a faint scribble in the corner, but other than that, it was spotless.

Seething, he turned once again in his seat and glared at Toph, who was on the other side of the room. Feeling his glare and the increase in his heartbeat, she grinned evilly, and raised her hand in a half-salute.

_Pay attention in class, Aang,_ she mouthed.

Groaning, he turned again to face the front, grinding his teeth. _It's on, Toph._

* * *

><p><strong>Ummm… that is all the snippets that I have deemed worthy. The rest I looked over, and GAH! I sucked at writing. I think I have improved a bit since then. It's pretty Aang-Centric, but, believe me, the actual thing will not be. <strong>

**Sokka will be in it a **_**lot. **_**I cannot simply leave Sokka out. SokkaAang bromance BIG TIME. Same with Zuko. Sibling!Taang, AwkwardSauce!Kataang **_**very **_**later in the story. **

**So, what do you think? Any feedback? I'll have to develop the whole thing a heap more – Iroh and Ursa in particular – but, yeah? I seriously need some advice on this story, it is driving me insane. **

**Have the whole first part figured out. Then, a million different pathways to where it can lead XD Do you want me to write more, uh, important scenes, and put them up? To see if your interested in the story? **

**Please help me out! **


End file.
